The Mordor Prince
by Battlestorm
Summary: AU. Slight slash. Legolas' party captures the leader of their ambushers and takes him to Mirkwood. Thranduil spares him to gain secrets, and appoints legolas to get the answers. Only one problem, Elion is legolas' one and is hiding a secret great enough to possibly breakt them apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

Elion pulled the branch down slightly to get a better look. He turned to the orc to his right, who was crouched as he was, to relay the orders.

"There are three dozen elves. They ride swiftly; I do not believe they have caught our scent as of yet. We will use the element of surprise to our advantage. I shall take the archers and secure the skies, while you and the others fight from the ground. Hopefully we will be able to take them down with few casualties from our side." Morlug grunted as he got up to spread the message.

Elion adjusted the bow on his back and released his hold on the branch, obscuring him in the shadows once again. He sank back, catching hold of a tree limb before swinging himself onto it. He climbed swiftly, settling himself where he could clearly see below him. The elves would travel the path, unknowingly stumbling into their trap. He sneered as he thought about those repulsive creatures. They were arrogant. Graced with the light of Valar, they believed themselves to be above all others. They constantly hunted down his people and slain them without mercy. Now the elves rode into their land without reason, unprovoked, and sought to slaughter them. Elion smiled as he imagined the look of surprise on their pale faces the moment they realized the orcs would not go down without a fight.

The sound of pounding hoofs grew nearer. Everything was going according to plan. The elves had turned along with the path, heading straight for the forest. He raised his arm, preparing the archers for the signal to let loose their arrows. Their prey were so close now, he could see their faces. They rode in the effortless way of the elves, moving in perfect sync with the steeds beneath them. The one in the front caught Elion's eyes.

He had beautiful blonde hair braided flawlessly. His porcelain skin glowed in the sunlight. Eyes like pale blue ice pierced through everything they looked at, missing nothing. He was absolutely radiant and breathtaking. Elion shook away the thoughts instantly. He could not be attracted to a mere elf. They were his enemy. They murdered his kind without motive. They were almost upon them now. Elion refused to look at the elf as he brought his hand down and notched his own bow.

The instant an arrow had been released, the elves scattered from their mounts. They drew their own bows and returned fire to the unseen enemy, taking cover behind the trees. Elion shot arrow after arrow, hitting his targets with deadly aim. It was not an unknown fact that he was the best archer of his people. He could hit the center of a target repeatedly until his quiver ran empty. His skill had brought him success many times. Another arrow and another elf fell dead before it hit the ground, the wood lodged between his eyes.

The snap of a twig warned Elion of a presence behind him. He turned, bringing up his hunter's knife, but now quick enough. It was knocked from his hand as the elf dove for him. He grabbed hold of his attacker, yanking at the long tresses in attempt to gain the upper hand. Slender hands grappled with his, dislodging them from the hair. A swift punch did not faze Elion as he fought back viciously. He kicked, flinging the elf from him and sending him into the tree trunk. He smiled, standing up to loom over his enemy.

Suddenly, his feet were knocked out from under him and sent him toppling from the limb. He spiraled in the air, hands flung out in a futile attempt to catch himself. He caught a glimpse of the ground before hitting it with a bone jagging halt.

Sounds of harsh orc screams penetrated the fog. Elion groaned, unable to open his eyes. The battle did not seem to be going in their favor. More sounds, of arrows striking bodies, and the clang of swords clashing together. Everything hurt. He could not move anything, only lay there as agony assaulted his senses. Another piercing scream wrenched through the air, then the victorious cries of elves could be heard. The orcs had lost and he was going to die along with his people. Elion managed to peel his eyes open to slits.

The beautiful face of the elf stood over him. His brows were drawn together in thought. He glanced up and spoke in Sindarin to someone, looking back down when he was finished. More elves faces appeared above him, staring at him in anger.

_They're going to kill me, _was Elion's last thought before he lost his fight with the pain and succumbed to the darkness.

o-o-o-o-o

Pretty good I hope. Tell me how it is, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas studied the creature beneath him carefully. He had no idea what type of being it was. The only thing he could ascertain was that it was male. Dark black hair was shorn short, just long enough to hold a wave. Legolas couldn't tell what color the eyes were, as the eyes were closed, but he suspected they would be dark as well. It was obvious he was not an orc. He was much too pretty. The skin was pale, not as pale as the elves, but not dark like the orcs. It was also flawless; not ragged like the dead creatures that scattered the forest floor. He could pass as a man, but Legolas doubted it. He was much too beautiful to be among the race of men. Still, he knelt down to check the ears.

He gently ran his fingers through the ebony locks, pushing them aside to reveal what he sought. He gasped in surprise at the find. The ears were not rounded, but sloped gently to come to a slight point. They were not pointed enough to be elven ears, but they were pointed enough not to be men's ears. Was this creature some sort of hybrid?

"Come Legolas. Let us kill it and be done with them all." Legolas looked up to his second in command, shaking off the thoughts of the being's origin. He understood Ralnor's hurry to be finished. More orcs were bound to come when their brethren failed to return, and they needed to be gone before they showed up. He needed to end this quickly. Yet, he couldn't find the strength to kill the hybrid. His face was gentle, now that he was not awake, making him look younger than he probably was. Perhaps he had been captured by the orcs and made to attack the elves. Legolas shook his head. He could not kill the creature until he knew who and what he was.

"Ready the others Ralnor. We will ride to Mirkwood immediately, and bring the being with us."

"Do you think that wise mellon-nin? It attacked us, same as the orcs. It could be a spy for Mordor."

"Him, not it. And I will not slay someone who could be innocent. We bring him with us." Ralnor nodded, turning and carrying out the command. Legolas glanced back down at the hybrid. A small trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth, leaving a trail of red along his chin. Legolas wiped it away before scooping the being into his arms as gently as he could. The creature moaned softly, turning his head before it dropped limply onto Legolas' chest. The Prince walked over to his horse, and mounted her with grace. He settled the bundle in front of him carefully, worrying about any unseen injuries. They would not be able to stop and tend to damages until they put many hours between them and this place. He prayed to Valar for the wounds to not worsen, before gripping the reins and setting the pace at a fast gallop towards his kingdom.

"Are you sure it isn't already dead. It has no color in its face. Its lips are blue too."

"Yes, I am sure that _he _is not dead. Move back and give me room to work." Ralnor blushed slightly, forgetting that the being was a he.

"I wonder what he is."

"As do I mellon-nin. We will find out when he wakes. But for now, silence so I can fix him up enough for the next stretch of the trip." Elion groaned. Light was shining directly into his eyes, adding to the already furious pounding inside his head. It felt like an Oliphant was trapped inside and was trying to escape. Every part of his body was screaming at him. He could feel a dull throbbing in his leg, indicating swelling. Each breath felt like the stab of a knife, over and over into his chest. He tried shifting, but gasped as sharp pain held him still.

"Hush. He awakens." The air around him suddenly filled with hushed whispers. Elion tossed his head lightly, forcing his eyes to open. Horror dawned on him as he found himself surrounded by dozens of elves. The blonde one smiled down at him, revealing sparkling white teeth.

"Here," he brought a cut to the hybrid's lips, supporting his upper body so that he was sitting up. "Drink." Elion jerked his head away. The elf was trying to poison him. He lashed out at them, forgetting his pain in a wave of adrenaline.

"Settle down. You are safe. We have rescued you from the orcs. They will not harm you nor anyone else again." Elion was filled with rage. They slaughtered his people. The only creatures he could call friends. He reared back and spit, straight into the beautiful elf's face. The forest went silent. All that could be heard was his own ragged breathing.

"You filthy, disgusting beasts have murdered my kind! Do not touch me!" Legolas, who was just wiping the glob of saliva from his face, stared at the being in shock.

"You are one of them? You do not share any similarities with the orcs."

"I am half orc. But I wouldn't suspect you care about that, _elf_." He spat the name out with as much revulsion as he could muster. The elves around him were beginning to grow tense. The air was so thick, one could cut at it with a knife.

"Then you are now our prisoner. We continue our trek to Mirkwood, and shall bring you in for interrogation. What is your name?" Elion looked around, fear filling him. He was captured and there was no hope of escape. They were going to take them to their homeland and torture him for information. His father had told him all of the gruesome stories of the elves' mind games. He had to try to escape. With a harsh cry, he jumped off the ground and ran away as fast as he could.

The first step brought crippling pain shooting up his leg. He stumbled but refused to fall, as he could hear swift footsteps gaining on him. Something hit him hard from behind and his world exploded into vibrant colors. He felt himself falling forwards, but darkness enveloped him before he me the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas glanced down at their prisoner. He was beginning to get worried. The half orc had yet to wake, only drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the entire ride. Legolas had already treated and bound his wounds; taking care not to jostle them during the trip. The creature had amassed quite a collection of injuries. He seemed to be as breakable as men, and not as hardy as orcs or elves. The fall broke ribs and a leg, and left him with enough bruises and scratches to almost completely cover his beautiful skin. It had been three days and the scratches had just now begun to heal; the bruises just now beginning to fade. He healed at the rate of men too then.

Legolas heaved a sigh of relief when the gates of Mirkwood rose in the horizon. He would be able to get a healer to look at the hybrid there. He had said he lived with the orcs, but Legolas couldn't help but feel there was more to that story. He would get the answers he sought soon. He leaned down to speak to the creature.

"Worry not little half orc. We are almost to my kingdom." A mumble startled Legolas. It was the first the being had spoken in days.

"I apologize but I did not catch what you said." The creature's voice was weak and scratchy from misuse, but Legolas could just make out what he said.

"Elion…"

"Elion? That is your name?" But the creature had already slumped forward again, drifting. So his name was Elion. Legolas spurred his horse on faster towards his home.

Elion didn't know why he told the elf his name. He could blame his lapse in judgment on his blasted condition, but he knew it was a lie. For some reason, he felt he could trust the beautiful one. Legolas, he had heard someone address him as Legolas. It was the perfect name for him. His Sindarin was rusty but he thought it meant leaf, green leaf. His thoughts wandered aimlessly.

He could barely grasp his mind around a thought. Everything was muddled and unclear, like a dirty lake. He could not even feel the fear of what was to come when they arrived to Mirkwood. It floated just out of reach. The sound of a guard calling out to the party of elves pierced the air, and Elion's body, thankfully, chose that moment to sink back into the darkness.

"Peace Olithir. We have returned early and bring urgent business." Olithir sent the word to open the gates and stepped back out of sight. A moment later, the great gates parted, allowing the band to enter. The rode up to the steps, dismounting and handing off their horses.

Legolas clutched Elion to him tightly, adjusting his cloak he had laid on him so that it covered him more. Now that they were at the castle, he was reluctant to give him up. He knew they would throw him in the dungeons, as he was their enemy.

"Ion-nin. You have returned sooner than expected. Has something happened?" His father's words cut through Legolas' worrying. He looked up and found Thranduil looking at him curiously.

"Yes Ada. We were ambushed by Orcs at the edge of the forest. We killed them swiftly with no casualties on our side and rushed back here to bring their leader. He was injured in the battle, but not fatally so." Legolas reluctantly gestured to the half orc in his arms. Thranduil leaned close and examined Elion.

"He does not look like an orc. He cannot be one of them."

"He said he was half orc. If I had to guess, I would venture to say the other half is elven. He has very fine features, not like that of man or any other but the elves. His name is Elion." His father studied the hybrid again before looking up at his son.

"Take him to the dungeons. We will ask him what their plans are when he awakens."

"Ada," he started hesitantly. "He is injured. Must he stay in the dungeons?"

"Yes. But I will allow a healer to go tend to his wounds. He is to be chained and watched at all times. Notify me immediately when he wakes." King Thranduil waved his hand to dismiss his son. Legolas made his way to the stairs, descending them to the dungeons.

He grimaced. The dungeons were cold and dark, no place to encourage healing. He entered the first cell and laid Elion gently on the floor. There was nothing here to keep the chill away so Legolas left his cloak wrapped around him. He grabbed the shackles and placed them around the dainty wrists, taking care not to pinch the delicate skin between the harsh metal. Once he secured the chains to the wall, he stepped back to the door. He reluctantly closed the door behind him and nodded to the guard outside the cell, making his way to the healing chambers to notify the healer of the task he needed to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Elion. Where are you? Why have you not returned yet?" _Elion groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "_Answer me!" _Elion reluctantly pulled himself out of the blackness and focused on the voice.

_I have been captured father. We set a trap for the elves and it backfired upon us. Everyone else had been slain. _

"_Who has you?"_ Elion immediately thought of Legolas before he could block it.

"_So you have been taken by the elves of Mirkwood." _The voice was silent for a few moments before speaking again. _"You have put yourself in this mess. I will not bail you out. You must find your own way of escape." _The voice left his head without waiting for a reply.

The feeling of hands pressing at his leg broke Elion out of his unconscious stupor. With a barely suppressed cry, his eyes shot open and his hands made a grab for the offending touches. A quick jerk brought his arms to a halt. He looked down wildly at an elven maiden pressing at his broken leg. It seems she had already fixed it, for it was wrapped in white bandages and secured with two pieces of sturdy wood. Now that he thought about it, his breathing was made easier by his bound ribs. The healer rose and left the cell, without as much as a word. Legolas entered the moment she left, trailed by an older elf. The stranger started talking immediately.

"I am King Thranduil of the Mirkwood Kingdom. You are in one of our cells and will tell us what we need to know. If you cooperate, it will be a painless procedure. Now, Legolas informs me your name is Elion and that you are half orc. How did you come to live with those creatures?" Elion stared at the King silently, refusing to say anything. Thranduil sighed and gestured to the guards at the door. They filed in and two grabbed Elion by the arms, hefting him upright. A wave of nausea stole the orc Prince's breath, leaving him shaking and dizzy.

"I will ask you again. How did you come to live with those foul creatures?" Still, silence was the King's only answer. "Very well." A guard brought his fist back, driving it straight into Elion's unprotected gut. A groan was wretched out of him, and he attempted to curl into a ball. The hands prevented him the slightest of movements.

"Ada…" Legolas started.

"Silence ion-nin. I do not wish to harm him either, but he attacked you and tried to slaughter the group. For all we know, he could be a spy for the Orcs, gathering information to bring back to those beings." Legolas sighed and wisely kept his words to himself. "If you will not talk, we will have to make you. Hands grabbed Elion's jaw, prying his mouth open. A vial of liquid was quickly poured into the opening and his mouth was forced shut. He shook his head wildly, trying to spit out the foul tasting drink, but his jaw was kept shut. Someone pinched his nose, cutting off his air supply until he had no other choice but to swallow. The hands were instantly removed, letting him suck air into his screaming body.

Elion could feel the fluid travelling down his throat to settle in his belly. Suddenly, his world erupted into flames. It felt as if the fires of Mordor itself had been set alight inside him. He distantly heard himself screaming in agony. Nothing he did doused the flames. The hands held him still as he writhed helplessly. Through the torture, he could hear a voice.

"Tell me why you live with the orcs!" He could not hold back the answer as he screamed it forth.

"I am half orc! I live with them because they are my people!"

"Why did you attack my soldiers?"

"Because they are filthy elves! They entered our land!" He screamed again in anguish. The pain was relentless.

"What were your sires?"

"M…my mother was an orc!"

"And what of your father?" Elion pressed his lips shut and refused to say anything more. He could not tell them of his father. Fire licked at his body, sending him into spasms. The fire grew in intensity. His struggles became more frantic.

"Please! Stop it! Stop the fire! It **burns**!" He was desperate. Never before had he felt such excruciating pain. No words could describe the agony that assaulted him.

"The pain stops when you answer my question. Who is your father?" Elion shook his head again and screamed, his throat being torn to shreds with the intensity of them. He could feel his heart fluttering rapidly. Sweat poured from him and blood gushed from his nose.

"Father! It is killing him! Please cease this torture!"

"Not until he tells me who his father is!" Elion could hold back no more. He screamed out the words.

"SAURON! MY FATHER IS SAURON!"

O-O-O-O-O

Bet you didn't see that coming did you? More to come soon, more than likely in a few hours after I catch some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The words stunned the room into silence. Not one elf dared to breath. Elion, who was dropped after the shocking statement, groaned pitifully. The Great Prince of Mordor was brought to a mere sniveling creature by the liquid fire. A guard was the first to break out of his stupor. He drew his sword and jumped towards the traitor, bringing his sword down in a deadly arc. The sharp sound of swords clashing rang through the silent room. The guard looked up in shock to see who had taken arms against him. Legolas stared back at him, refusing to lower his gaze. Slowly, Legolas made his way between Elion and his attempted murderer.

"You must not touch him. You have not been given the order." The guard looked pleadingly at Thranduil.

"Your Highness! This creature is the son of our greatest enemy! Surely slaying him would benefit us in the war. If for nothing else, he has attacked our people, murdering little elflings in their bed." The King pondered his warrior's words and looked down at the being in question. Elion had stopped writhing on the ground and instead laid there completely still, eyes rolled back. He had just moments before the poison would stay his heart. Thranduil made his decision quickly.

"He will not be slain. We can use him as a barter to aid our victory in the battle. He is not to be executed, but I want information from him. The interrogating starts in the morrow." He produced a vial from his robe pocket and handed it to his son, leaving with the guards. Legolas immediately knelt down, sword dropping from his fingers in his haste. He pried the cork from the bottle and poured it down Elion's throat. The Orc Prince choked, barely conscious. Some of the liquid dribbled down his chin, but the rest mercifully slipped down his throat.

Legolas stood up, relieved he had administered the antidote in time. He watched as the prisoner relaxed perceptively. Elion's eyes fluttered close as the events of the past few days bore down on him, and sleep wrapped him in its safe blanket. Legolas walked out tentatively, glancing back at the sleeping Prince one last time before closing the door behind him.

"Prince Legolas. King Thranduil requests your immediate presence in the throne room at once." Legolas nodded to the guard in affirmation, steering his light steps towards the large room. King Thranduil was standing on the balcony, studying the stars. Legolas joined him and admired the view as he waited for his father to speak. The leaves were all touched by summer, green and glowing with life. The trees stretched on forever in every direction, safely cocooning the kingdom of Mirkwood within its depths.

"I must ask something of you ion-nin." Legolas reluctantly drug his eyes away from the forest and faced Thranduil. The King wore a slight frown, as if the message he bore was eating at his soul. The Prince immediately sought to remove the expression from his Adar's face.

"Of course Ada. I will do anything you require." Thranduil hesitated. He hated to ask so much of his only son; his only heir.

"I do not wish to torture the prisoner." As expected, Legolas readily agreed with a nod. "But I do require information from him. It is for the good of those who fight for the light to learn of Mordor's next plan of action. The dark has laid in waiting, hiding in the shadows of the mountains, for far too long. They are planning something bad, and I fear we may not ready for them when they strike. I ask that you acquire the information from the Dark Prince. Befriend him. Show him that you can be trusted with his secrets. Do whatever you have to to get him to speak of Mordor's strategy. Can I trust you with this assignment, Legolas?"

"Of course Father. I would gladly do it for the good of Mirkwood." Thranduil was pleasantly shocked. Legolas had not even paused to consider his offer; instead he instantly agreed.

"Then your work starts now. Quel marth." Legolas bowed in respect, retreating from the room eagerly. He had already been looking for excuses to be near Elion, and this was the perfect excuse. No one would think twice of him spending much time with the Dark Prince, least of all his father. He still could not explain the odd sensation that pulled him near the Halfling. It felt as if he was tethered to a rope and Elion the other end, slowly reeling him closer.

Legolas chuckled at the mental picture. He detoured to the kitchen, asking one of the helpers where he might find a cup of fresh water. The elf maiden politely fetched a cup for the Prince and bowed her head. He thanked her for her help and made his way to the dungeons. He nodded a greeting to the guard and entered silently.

Elion was right where he left him. The Halfling's breathing was still slightly ragged from the effects of the poison. Legolas knelt carefully by his head. Wary eyes flickered over to the Prince before a mask descended over his face.

"I have brought you water," Legolas said softly, mindful of the splitting headache the prisoner must be feeling. Elion's stoic face studied the cup intently for a few moments, fully intending to on ignoring the gesture of amiability, but his raging thirst made up his mind for him. A dirty had shakily raised a few inches before it dropped back to the floor. Elion made a sound of distress and attempted to pick up his had again, but the result was the same.

"Allow me. The poison has weakened you." Legolas scooped Elion's head into his lap so it was elevated and tipped the cup to his chapped lips. The Dark Prince looked up in fury at being in such a weak position but it melted away when he looked in the elf's eyes. The eyes were honest and caring. Legolas slowly chewed his lip as he waited for the prisoner to drink the water, and Elion's eyes were drawn to them. They were the color of a pale pink rose, and shaped as perfectly as the mighty bow he wielded. Without breaking eye contact, Elion opened his mouth and drew in the life-giving liquid.

His thirst flared with a sharp vengeance, and he greedily gulped as much as he could. Legolas made a slight tsking sound and pulled his hand back slightly. When he was sure the prisoner would not make himself ill with the speed in which he was drinking, he lowered the cup again. Soon all the water was exhausted and Elion licked up the stray droplets with a flick of his pink tongue. Their eyes met again and held for what seemed like an eternity as they looked into each other's very soul.

Legolas broke the connection, adverting his eyes to the side and blushing. He stood hastily, brushing the dirt from his pants. With a mumbled promise to return soon, he fled the suddenly hot cell, cheeks still blazing with fire.

o-o-o-o-o

Thanks to everyone who's reading this and the reviews I'm getting. The feedback helps me a lot. I was going to make Elion's mother an elf but then I realized that Sauron was not an orc. He was like an elf or something close enough as far as I can tell. I guess that's what I get for writing so late. My mind goes along with anything I think, if that makes sense. I hope this chapter is good. I altered my writing style a bit and like it a lot more so I hope y'all do too. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas stared at his reflection in the mirror as he pulled the comb methodically through his blonde hair. He wanted it to shine before he put it in his usual braids. The gentle tugs on his scalp calmed him and he allowed his thoughts to wander to Him. His beautiful pink lips shining as he drank from the cup Legolas offered. If Elion had not told him himself, he would not believe him to be the son of their greatest enemy. He was too beautiful to be sired by such evil. Legolas smiled as he finished his last braid. He pulled it back carefully and pinned it there. Now he was ready to see the Dark Prince.

With a bounce in his steps, he made his way to cell. He opened the door quietly. Elion was curled up the best he could with the cast on his leg. His chest rose evenly in his slumber. Legolas mentally berated himself. He was so thoughtless. He had not even given the Halfling a blanket to ward of the damp chill of the dungeons. Foolish. He would be sure to have proper bedding brought down before the sun waned.

"Are you going to stand there all day and stare at me, Prince Legolas?" The words startled him. He had not realized Elion had woken. The Dark Prince turned over so he could see him. The silence rang deafeningly between them.

"Well? Is this a social visit or are you here to torture me to spilling my kingdom's secrets? I can save you the energy. I will not say a word about my people nor my Father, so you might as well not bother." Legolas finally found his voice.

"Neither. I merely wish to invite you for a walk around the fortress. The healers assure me that the best thing for your healing leg is to walk about." Legolas unlocked the chains that bound him to the wall, quickly replacing it with metal cuffs that connected his wrists to one another by a chain as Elion snorted derisively.

"And if I refuse?"

"Come now. It is such a glorious day. The sun is shining merrily on Mirkwood. It makes it all the more beautiful."

"There is nothing beautiful about this place. It is a prison and filled to the brim with disgusting creatures." Elion struggled into a sitting position. He scowled deeply at the thought of walking around and having to see more elves than he had to. He expected Legolas to be insulted by his rude comment, but to his surprise, the Prince merely laughed.

"You have but seen the dungeons of Mirkwood. You cannot judge that in which you have not seen. Take a walk with me. I give you my word that I can sway your hardened judgment or I will not ask that you waste your time wandering through what you believe to be filth." Elion hesitated. He was dying to get up and stretch his aching muscles and see something other than the four stone walls of his cell, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the safety of it. One of the guards had already tried to take his life. There were sure to be many more that thought the same. Legolas noticed Elion's struggle. He saw something flash in his eyes that could be akin to fear, but it was gone too quickly to tell.

"Do you trust me?" Legolas held out his hand to the Halfling. Elion stared at the hand a few moments before taking it and rising for the first time since he had arrived. The Prince wound an arm around him as his legs buckled under the strain of holding his body up. It seems he was weaker than he had previously thought.

"Careful. Slowly now." Legolas held his weight until he managed to get his legs underneath him. He removed his hand but kept it hovering around Elion as he wobbled a few times. Finally, his legs with his demands seemed to cooperate and he stood up straighter. Legolas dropped his hands and smiled.

"Shall we?" Elion stared into the Prince's eyes, searching for some sort of deceit. Surely this must be some sort of joke. They would allow the son of Sauron to roam freely in their castle, bound only simple cuffs? But Legolas' eyes only shone with honesty. Elion looked at the door. He had not imagined in his wildest fantasies that his time here would be spent anywhere besides the dungeons. He could almost taste the fresh air. With Legolas trailing closely behind and ignoring the slight shaking his body was making, Elion walked determinedly towards his freedom.

o-o-o-o-o

Things are starting to heat up between the two, but it will quickly escalate in the next few chapters. Sorry for the late reply, but I have barely any free time. It's a good thing though because then I have more time to think about what's going to happen next and bounce ideas around in my head. Well, when I have time to think that is. To Tatharwen315, Elion did inherit some of his father's powers but he is not immortal. Hope that helped you picture him better. As always, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and kept me going. I LOVE reading the reviews. I can't put into words how much I enjoy them. I refresh the page several times to see if anyone else reviewed. More to come soon so keep faith.


	7. Chapter 7

The pain of walking on his broken limb was almost unbearable, but Elion refused to show any weakness in front of the elves. He walked by the guard warily, but was pleasantly surprised when he was given nothing more than a quick glance. They ascended the stairs slowly but surely, Legolas never straying far from his side. Elion squared his shoulders and strode form the dark stairway. He kept up his mask of disdain rather well under the circumstances until the sunlight hit his face. Suddenly, it was like he was young again. He limped as fast as he could manage towards to the stone banister excitedly. Leaning over it, he sucked in great lungfuls of clean air.

Legolas chuckled to himself. Elion was leaning so far over the edge the Prince was afraid he might fall, but held himself in check. He did not want to keep the Halfling from the happiness being out of the cell obviously brought him. Elion's face was the picture of relaxation. The lines that Legolas had thought were permanently etched into his face were smoothed out, leaving smooth skin in its place.

"I see that you have changed your mind." Elion looked at Legolas and blushed lightly, but didn't say disagree with the statement. The Prince hated to interrupt the peaceful moment, but Mirkwood had so much more beauty to offer.

"Come." The Dark Prince followed silently behind the elf, eyes roaming around and taking in the sights. Sunlight shone through the open windows and filled the halls with light. Not one corner of the castle was dark, aside from the dungeons. So Legolas had been right. This kingdom surely was a sight like no other. They left the walls of the fortress and went outside. If it were possible, the forest was an even greater beauty.

The trees shaded the worst of the heat from the ground and swayed gently in the breeze. If Elion listened closely, he could hear the whispered songs they sang to one another of times past float by in the wind. Birds were cooing to one another, stretching their wings far as they took to the sky.

"Here it is." Legolas' gentle voice roused him of his dreamlike state as he admired the splendor of the woods. Elion focused his attentions on the scene before him. He had been led straight to paradise. A green meadow was laid out in a circle, tucked in the middle of a ring of trees. The grass looked as soft as satin, and it twirled and danced about slowly. There laid a small brook down the middle, containing the clearest, bluest water Elion had ever set eyes upon. Without realizing it, he stumbled forward to get closer to the magnificence of the place. He surely must have been dreaming. No such place could ever exist. His argument was struck down when he bent over and felt the coolness of the river for himself.

Legolas watched the prisoner in awe. No creature could be more gorgeous than the one in front of him. Never had dark eyes shone before like Elion's were. The Dark Prince turned and pierced Legolas with his keen eyes. He was blinking suspiciously hard, but Legolas dared not say anything.

"Thank you." The words were so softly spoken, that he couldn't be sure that he heard them at all. Surely he had not been thanked? Had he? Perhaps there was more to the Dark Prince than met the eye. Legolas joined Elion, sitting as he was by the brook.

Elion sighed contently, laying out on his back in the soft grass. Closing his eyes, he listened to the water trickle by.

"_Elion. Have you escaped yet?" _The voice rang loudly in his head, shattering the serenity. He groaned.

_No Father. I have yet to rid myself of these filthy beasts. _He winced slightly at the lie, but he had to keep face in front of Sauron. There was no telling what would happen if he found out he was free and had not even attempted to flee.

"_You need to get out soon. I will not have my son perceived weak. How hard is it to outwit a few dumb elves? Perhaps I have overestimated you. Maybe you need to stay under my watchful eye for another few decades."_

_No! I can escape! I just need a little more time, Father._

_"Very well. I will stay my hand for a week. If you are not out by then, I will take matters into my own hands. I will slaughter all those that stand in my way of you, starting with the blonde one you thought of. Now get up!" _Suddenly, hands were grabbing at him. He shot upright with a shout, flinging his arms out protectively. The hands disappeared and he blinked his eyes frantically, trying to process the situation.

Legolas flew backwards and landed in the stream hard. Black spots danced before his eyes as his head struck a rock. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly at the pain stabbing through his skull. Water had soaked through his pants and shirt, but nothing mattered besides getting the world to stop spinning.

Elion gasped as he realized that the hands were not from an enemy, but from Legolas. Now the Prince was sprawled half in the brook, clutching at his head. Blood was spreading through the blonde locks quickly. Without realizing it, Elion had crawled to the ailing elf quickly and pushed the hands aside so he could get a better look at the wound. It was thankfully not immediately life threatening, but was deep enough to require stitches. Unfocused pale eyes met his briefly before being hidden again as the eyes shut.

Legolas was no fool. He knew Elion would seize the opportunity and run. No one would be able to stop him. How could he be so stupid? When he had seen the Halfling's face as he fought a nightmare, he wanted to save him the suffering. The moment he touched the Dark Prince, he had been flung away. What would he tell his Father when he returned without the prisoner? He would never be trusted again.

Elion knew he should run. It was the perfect chance. He had not heard any guards spying on them. They were all alone. He could be hours ahead by the time anyone realized his absence. He could show his Father that he was old enough to be trusted to be on his own. He didn't need a nanny watching his every movements. Yet, he could not get his legs to cooperate. Legolas' face had grown pale. He was losing too much blood. A delicate flailing hand met his tunic and twisted in the cotton. The Prince shook violently, slipping into shock. He made up his mind quickly.

"All will be well soon." He placed his hands atop the flow of blood, pressing down gently. He closed his dark eyes and concentrated on breathed evenly. There. The feeling he was looking for. He pulled at it and drew it closer, letting the warmth flood his body and twist around his arms. His eyes shot open, the orbs glowing of the purest white throughout the meadow.

o-o-o-o-o

I suppose I worded the explanation of him not being immortal right. He can be hurt as anyone can, but he lives forever as the elves do. Sorry, again, writing at 11 at night does wonders on my brain. I guess when I saw immortal, I assumed that meant he was indestructible. To clarify, he is immortal. And he did inherit powers from his Father, one of which you can see in this chapter. More will be revealed, and of course, the moment where Thranduil learns of his son's lover. Their relationship hasn't progressed that far yet, but it will get there. I don't want to just rush the story. It would be pretty unbelievable if one day they were strangers and the next they were soul mates. At this moment, they know they feel things and it confuses them because they barely know each other. There might be smooching soon *hint hint, possibly the next chapter*, but I'm not saying anything. It seems the last chapter was a success because I think the number of followers went from like 9 to 15, and favorites went from up like 3. That's always exciting to see. Makes me want to jump around and do flips from happiness. Feel free to shoot me some questions or concerns. Odds are, I'll read them within an hour of them being sent. Sorry, wrote like a dissertation here. More to come really soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Elion's POV**

The warm tendrils flowed from Elion's hands into the elf. Already, the Dark Prince could feel the wound knitting together under his trembling fingers. Sweat beaded along his brow, sliding slowly down his face and an irritating itch in its wake. He cast the feeling aside. Healing demanded undivided attention and energy or it would cease to work. The wound finally sealed shut and his eyes ceased their eerie glow. Elion fell back onto his rear breathing hard. He had not possessed a great deal of energy beforehand, thanks to his injuries, but now whatever energy he had was gone. It was expelled through healing or given to the Prince to help make up for the blood loss. Legolas glanced up at him in awe.

"Y…you healed me?" Elion managed a nod. "How?" He sighed. He did not have the energy to explain himself, but he knew the elf would not relent. He opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly there was the sound of elves calling out.

"Prince Legolas? Where is your location?" They broke through the trees at the edge of the clearing, keen eyes taking in the sight before them. There was blood coating Legolas, staining his fair hair. The evidence was all over Elion. His hands were coated in it. They rushed toward the pair before anyone could explain.

Elion was knocked to the ground under one of the guards. The blow wrenched a cry from his weakened body. More bodies fell on him and pinned him underneath their mass. The weight was crushing off his air. His mouth fell open and closed soundlessly like a beached trout. Blows from boots and fists smashed into his slight frame. Somewhere above the tangle of limbs, he could hear Legolas screaming to the guards, demanding that they get off him.

Suddenly, the weight was removed. Elion sucked in huge gulps of air desperately. He was yanked roughly to his feet, and they shook violently underneath him. Legolas' concerned face unexpectedly appeared in front of him. He took one look at his appearance and glared up at the guards, yelling at them in Sindarin. The other elves bowed their heads from the reprimand and retreated, not one daring to disagree with their Prince's orders. Legolas looked back at him, all traces of anger gone, and replaced with gentleness.

"Come. Let's get you back." The elf waited for Elion to walk before he shadowed behind him and they left the beautiful meadow.

**Legolas' POV**

Legolas threw a glance at the Dark Prince's face. It was covered in scratches. One bruise covered his forehead and the other sat high on his cheekbone, swelling the eye almost completely shut. The elf winced in sympathy. He should have heard the guards coming. He should have spoken up before they attacked Elion. He couldn't punish them, and he wouldn't if he could. It was an honest accident. If he had seen his Father in a field covered in blood, with the son of their greatest enemy coated to the elbows in the red liquid, he would have assumed the same thing and attacked.

The Dark Prince was beginning to stumble as he walked. Legolas had already seen the shaky legs fight to support the Halfling weight and knew that healing him must have required a lot of energy from him. There truly was more than met the eye with Elion. Legolas knew of elves that could use the grace of Valar and aid in the healing process, but never before had he heard of a creature that could heal a wound so completely. It was remarkable. Questions hung on the edge of his tongue, eager to spill forth and demand answers, but Legolas stayed silent. He knew the Dark Prince was weighted with exhaustion, and an interrogation now would likely do harm. So he trudged on beside Elion in the silence towards the castle.

The moment they entered the castle, an elf maiden gasped and dropped her whicker basket of laundry. She rushed over to Legolas, almost tripping over the clothes in her haste.

"My Prince!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "Valar, what has happened! Shall I fetch you a healer?" Legolas gave her a confused expression, until he remembered his haggard appearance. He must look positively terrible.

"No need Keya," he quickly reassured. "I am healed. I have no wound for the healers to tend to. But if you would, could you get me a few rags and some clean cold water sent down to the dungeons?" Keya hesitated, obviously unsure whether the Prince was fine or not.

"Are you certain, My Prince? How are you healed? That is quite a lot of blood. You really must rest and have a healer at least check you over. I can help lead you to your chambers if you wish." Legolas shook his head firmly.

"I promise you I am fine. I just need the rags and water sent to the dungeons." Keya narrowed her eyes, apparently not believing he did not require a healer, but relented.

"Of course My Prince. I will have what you require at the dungeons promptly." She bowed in respect and bent to retrieve her spilled laundry before bustling off to carry out his wish. Legolas turned back to Elion and frowned. The Dark Prince's face had grown paler since they departed from the meadow and he was breathing rather hard. His face was drawn tight in exhaustion and the dark circles underneath his eyes had grown more prominent. Legolas quickly led the prisoner down the stairs and to his cell.

The moment they passed through the door, Elion collapsed. Legolas managed to just catch him in time, guiding him to the ground gently. He poked his head out the door and spoke to the guard.

"Could you get some proper bedding for the prisoner, please?" The guard bowed and strode off without another word. The Prince went back at the Halfling and knelt on the hard stone beside him. At that moment, Keya appeared, arms full of a large bowl and rags. She carefully put the bowl down as to not slosh the water and folded the rags beside it.

"Is there anything else you require, My Prince?"

"No. Thank you Keya." She bowed her head a straightened up, quickly departing from the dark cell. Legolas took a rag and dipped it in the frigid water. As gently as he could manage, he dabbed at the dark bruise under Elion's eye. The prisoner stared up at him blearily through half lidded eyes. The guard returned, and under request from Legolas, set up the bed in the corner. He set the straw down, laying a blanket on top, before setting down the other blankets and took his leave. Legolas never paused in his ministrations. He had moved from the bruises to the angry cuts, wiping the small amount of blood away and revealing smooth skin.

"Thank you." Elion's eyes locked with his questionably. "For healing me. I would probably be dead if you had not done so. I owe you my life." The Dark Prince opened his mouth, struggling with his weariness to answer.

"I couldn't let you die." Legolas gasped softly, the rag pausing in his hand.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Because I…I care for you." Elion winced, unable to say those three words. He had never loved anyone before; how could he love someone he had known less than a week? Their eyes met again, staring into each other's soul. Legolas bent down slowly, never breaking eye contact. Ever so lightly, soft lips met his, stealing both of their breaths in the intensity.

o-o-o-o-o

Wow. I know right? So I tried out the POV thing (someone mentioned on my other story that it was confusing when the POV bounced around and I can see that it is). I hope that this chapter is easier to understand. I did promise a kiss and I never break a promise. As I said in the other story, I will never abandon a story because I absolutely detest when an author does it. I will always finish, even if I get super busy. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm really excited to see that reads and favorites have skyrocketed. It makes me excited people are liking this story more and more. More to come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas' POV

The moment their lips met, they both let out identical groans of need and pressed their lips closer. The Prince took the lead and lightly flicked his tongue against Elion's silky lips. A sudden thought crossed Legolas' mind as he continued to contribute to the one sided kiss. Perhaps the Dark Prince had never had a lover before now. Being a different kind from his people, none the less the son of the Mordor King, he was surely an outsider. This could quite possibly be the first kiss Elion had ever received. The need to make this the best first kiss for Elion drove Legolas to trace his tongue sensually around the Dark Prince's tightly shut lips.

The Halfling gasped at the feeling, and Legolas used the reaction to his advantage, surging forward with his tongue. He slowly mapped out the Dark Prince's warm cavern, tangling his hand in the dark locks and angling the head back for a better angle.

Elion melted like putty underneath him. Soft mewls were pouring from his mouth, only to be caught in Legolas'. Elion tentatively poked at the questing tongue with his own, moaning lightly as it was immediately enveloped by the Prince's and gently baited into tasting him. Legolas smiled when the Dark Prince grew braver, sliding his tongue exploringly over the roof of his mouth in a tickling caress. As much as he hated to ruin the moment, the chance of being caught at any moment had the Prince slowly ending the passionate kiss and easing away. Elion's mouth chased his, a sound of distress escaping him.

Legolas stared in awe at the beautiful sight Elion made. Eyes half closed with passion stared back at him, as he unconsciously licked his red and swollen lips. The Elf smiled and traced their perfect bow-shape with his fingertips. Now that the wonder of the kiss was receding, Elion stared back at him sheepishly.

"I…um," He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I've never been kissed like that…never been kissed at all actually…" Legolas watched the Halfling struggle with expressing his thoughts a few moments more before leaning forward and silencing him with a quick chaste peck to the lips.

"It is alright, A'maelamin. I am honored to be the first to caress such perfect lips." Elion blushed furiously, mouth gaping open like a river fish. The Prince laughed, rising gracefully to his feet. "Rest now. I will see to it that dinner will be brought down shortly as I am sure you are quite ravenous." He cast one more glance back at his beautiful prince and departed the room.

A melodious humming could be heard from the Prince as he strolled through the hallways towards the kitchens. All of the cooks stopped their tasks to stare dumbfounded at the joyful son of their King. Ever since Legolas' mother had been slain, he had not graced the people of Mirkwood with many of his legendary smiles. It was truly a sight to behold. After setting in an order of a plate to be set aside with the dinner provisions, he departed the kitchen, completely oblivious to its complete silence.

Legolas was still humming as his feet carried him to his chambers to prepare for dinner. Taking his mother's comb, he pulled it meticulously through his blonde hair, wanting to make it absolutely shine for his Halfling.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is there someone that has captured the mighty Prince's frozen heart?" The sound of someone speaking from the doorway startled Legolas into dropping the comb with a start. He had been so engrossed in his song and work that he had not heard the near silent footsteps of his best friend.

"I have not a clue of which you speak of, Erolith." Legolas bent down as casually as he could to retrieve the fallen brush. A harsh, exasperated puff of air left Erolith's mouth.

"Do not act as if you do not know exactly what the meaning of my words are. I have not seen you this full of light in a long time. You bare a smile and hum as joyous as a songbird. Who is the one that has melted your heart?" Legolas finally pulled his eyes up and looked at his friend. Erolith was lounged nonchalantly against the door frame, arms crossed in expectation of an answer. Black eyes bored into his, half concealed by the dark brown hair that had escaped the confines of their braids. The Prince sighed, knowing he could not keep such a secret from his greatest companion. If he was truthful to himself, he secretly wanted his friend to know. He wanted to share with the world his exhilaration at finding love. Bracing himself with a deep inhale for the reaction, he spilled the secret.

"It is the prisoner, Elion. From the moment I first laid eyes on him, I knew he was my One. The Mela en' coiamin, Mellon-nin." With bated breath, the Prince watched as Erolith stared back at him in shock, awaiting his response.

"But…he is a Halfling. The son of our greatest enemy, Mellon-nin. A monster. How can that be your One?" Legolas flinched at the sharply spoken words. He bowed his head, unable to endure the expression in his friend's eyes any longer.

"I cannot choose who the Mela en' coiamin is. It has been chosen by the Valar itself," he whispered softly. After more moments of heavy silence, the sound of shuffling feet met the Prince's ears. A mere second later, a warm hand clasped his shoulder. Glancing up through the long tresses of his hair that acted like a shield around his face, he stared in shock at his now smiling friend.

"If he makes you happy Mellon-nin, then I accept him. Forgive me, for I passed judgment before thinking through the cloud of hatred towards his kind. I feel nothing but joy for you for having found your One. I wish to meet him soon." Legolas smiled in utter relief at his friend's blessing, releasing the breath he had not realized he had been holding. If Erolith had not accepted Elion, he did not know what he would have done. Nodding his consent at his Mellon's request, he embraced the arm on his own, sending a silent message of gratitude.

"You can meet him tomorrow, Mellon-nin. For now he must rest so that he can heal. I will be back after bringing him his dinner and tell you more of what has transpired."

Legolas carefully balanced the brim-filled platter in one hand, the other clutching a thick woolen blanket to ward the chill of the dungeon from Elion's bones. With a nod to the stationed guard, he toed open the door. In the dim light of the cell, the Prince could make out the form of Elion sprawled on his stomach on top of the straw bed. A blanket had collected across his legs, one arm pinned underneath him and one dangling over the side of the cot. Both feet were too long to be contained by the small plat of wood and hung off the end, boots still donned.

Tiptoeing silently closer, Legolas set the food down beside his lover and tucked the thick blanket he had brought over Elion's shaking shoulders. Smoothing a hand through the dark locks, Legolas was pleased when Elion settled his shiverings and leaned into his touch. How he managed to wedge his way into his hardened heart was a mystery. Abruptly, the peace of the night was shattered as Elion shifted, groaning softly. A piercing scream suddenly tore through the night.

o-o-o-o-o

A'maelamin: My beloved

Mela en' coiamin: Love of my life

Longest wait to update ever. Things are calming down in my busy schedule so hopefully I will be able to update more frequently. R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

**Legolas POV**

Legolas flinched backwards as the sudden ear-shattering scream bounced off the stone walls, but soon leapt into action as the initial shock wore off, and pinned the flailing arms to the bed. Leaning forward, he cooed gently in his trembling love's ear.

"Shh. You are alright. It is just a dream, A'maelamin, open your eyes." Legolas' attempt went unheard as Elion continued to scream and fight against him.

"N…No! Naneth! Gaining…escape…Zan…Rend!" The harsh Orcish words were now rolling from his tongue. Legolas caught the word for Elf, and the word for Mother a few times, but everything else was beyond him, Orcish was always his worst language. Sweat beaded across Elion's brow and his struggles intensified, as he muttered unintelligibly.

"Saes, A'maelamin, Open your eyes. It is me, Legolas. You are safe." He shook the Halfling desperately. Suddenly, Elion's eyes shot open and stared back at him. Legolas swept his fingers through the dark, sweat soaked locks soothingly.

"Shhh. It was only a dream." Elion's eyes slowly focused on his before he buried his face in Legolas' shirt, arms wrapping themselves firmly around the lithe torso. Elion was not quick enough to evade Legolas' keen elven eyes. They saw the tears that had welled up, before they were hidden.

"Oh A'maelamin. What has happened?" Elion merely shook his head against him, trembling with barely suppressed sobs. Legolas pushed back on the Halfling's shoulders so he could get a good look at his face. What he saw nearly broke his heart. The Dark Prince's face was scrunched up in grief, sobs wracking his thin body. As Legolas gazed at him, the tears finally spilled over and ran down his face. He allowed Elion to bury his face against him again and rubbed his back soothingly. Wracking his brain for anything to help his grieving love, he instantly knew the cure.

"Come Elion." Elion complied without protest, following behind Legolas when he strode towards the door. No one paid heed to the sniffling prisoner, something Legolas was glad of. He led them outside, stopping in front of a large Oak. He laid his palm on it and smiled faintly, shutting his eyes as old memories flitted behind his lids.

"I used to come out here as an elfling," he began softly. "She has lived many centuries, and has offered much comfort in my time of grieving." Finally, he parted from the tree and opened his eyes, revealing a confused Elion.

"What comfort can come from a tree? They cannot speak. They have no feelings." The harsh statement brought a smile to Legolas' lips. The Halfling knew nothing of the life of the forest that all elves were aware of.

"You are wrong A'maelamin. The trees are very much alive, and have great wisdom. They speak to one another ceaselessly, and if you listen closely enough, you can hear their whispered songs." Elion paused for just a scant moment, straining his ears for a sound.

"Well I don't hear anything," he blurted out. The Prince moved behind him with a sly smile, taking the back of his hand in his own. He twined their fingers together, and pressed Elion's palm to the tree.

"You are not listening A'maelamin. Open your ears and listen."

Elion's POV

At first, there was nothing. Just the feeling of the coarse bark rubbing against his hand. But then, a whisper brushed across his ear. So gentle he imagined it was all in his head, but then it came again. A faint humming reached his ears, the melody slow and haunting, but somehow still beautiful at the same time. He gasped and felt Legolas press flush against his body in a silent form of comfort. The song escalated in volume until he could hear it clearly.

Soon, more voices joined in, adding to the song. It was so beautiful. Suddenly, everything came into focus. The forest was brimming with life. He could feel everything. The curiosity of a woodland creature that had come to investigate and the smooth languidness of the stream as it rolled across the riverbed. But most of all, he could feel the mighty power of the Oak as it stood in the forest, towering above all others. Its power seemed to wrap around him in a loving embrace, whispering promising safety and protection.

Legolas withdrew their hands from the tree, and gradually everything faded away, leaving the Dark Prince feeling slightly bereft. Calloused thumbs brushed across his cheeks, startling Elion as they met wetness. He had not even realized he had been crying, though this time it was in happiness instead of sorrow. He kept his eyes closed, even as Legolas turned him around and hugged him to him, swaying them back and forth gently.

"You do not have to talk to me if you do not wish A'maelamin, but if you do, I am here to listen." All was quiet for a long moment before Elion answered.

o-o-o-o-o

A'maelamin- My Beloved

Rend- Run (Orcish)

Naneth- Mother

Zan- Elf (Orcish)

I know. Really short chapter. I was going to write more, but I'm really tired at the moment and I wanted to get some words out there to y'all because it's been a while since my last update. I couldn't find an Orcish word for Mother, but I concluded that because the orcs used to be elves before they turned evil then they can use some elvish. Berate me if you will. More to come soon. Hope you liked this chapter because for some reason, I hated it.


	11. Chapter 11

Elion's POV

"Naneth." Legolas' head came up at the abrupt word, as if he had not expected Elion to answer his request. "That was what my dream was about." The Dark Prince shut his eyes as the memory he tried so hard to suppress played before his eyes, forcing him to relive each horrifying second of it.

"I was very young. Too young, but I remember. Naneth wanted to go hunting that day, insisting we needed fresh meat. I begged her to let me go along until she relented. We had just caught an elk when arrows suddenly filled the sky. Naneth pushed me underneath a bush. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear her." Elion squeezed his eyes shut tightly, remembering his mother's screams of agony.

"I don't know what happened. I just remember sitting there for hours before I mustered the courage to come out from my hiding spot. She was right in front of the bush. She had been dead for a while, already cold and stiff. She had three arrows sticking out of her back, and there was blood everywhere. I don't even know why they attacked her. My sire never came to get me. He sent out guards to bring me back to the castle. They had to drag me away from Naneth. I didn't want to let go. My sire was never the same after that. He was cold and withdrawn. He is too distraught to lead his people anymore." Elion buried his face in Legolas' shoulder to hide his tears. The elf held him closely.

"Oh A'maelamin. I am so sorry. No one should have to go through that." Legolas rocked him gently, whispering soothing words in Sindarin. He couldn't understand what he was saying, but the tone quieted his frazzled nerves. After a while, he lifted his head to meet the elf's gaze. Legolas stared back at him with love and understanding. Silently, their lips crashed together.

Elion moaned softly and immediately opened his mouth. As Legolas' skillful tongue brushed against his, he decided his new favorite thing was kissing the Prince. Elion let Legolas take the lead and chase away the shadows that haunts his dreams.

Legolas' POV

Legolas continued to gently run his hands over the Halfling's back, feeling him tremble underneath his ministrations. He guided a hand upwards until it met the silken ebony locks, twisting them around his fingers and pulling Elion's head even closer.

A sharp snap filled the air. The two broke apart abruptly, breathing heavily. Mere seconds later, Erolith ran into view.

"Legolas," he said breathlessly, bending over to catch his breath. "Your Father has been looking for you. He was coming this way!" Legolas' eyes widened. If his father saw Elion out here without bindings to prevent him from running free, he would be furious. He grabbed Elion's arm and led him from the forest as fast as he could. The Dark Prince lagged behind, unable to make his injured leg move any faster underneath the splints. Legolas took a deep breath and forced himself to slow down to accommodate his lover's shortened strides. At the base of the castle, he stopped and turned to his friend.

"Mellon-nin, take Elion back to his cell. Elion, don't argue and do everything that Erolith tells you to. He won't harm you." Erolith took the Dark Prince's arm and began leading him away, but only made it a few steps before King Thranduil strode out of the doors.

"Legolas! There you are. I could not find you anywhere. What have you been doing out there?" At that time, his dark eyes landed on the prisoner, who was standing uncomfortably, eyes darting everywhere.

"And why is he not in chains! He could have escaped, ion-nin, or hurt you!" Legolas bowed his head, hoping to appease his father.

"Forgive me Ada for my lack of judgment. In my haste to get the prisoner his exercise I overlooked the chains." Thranduil studied his son for a few tense moments before nodding.

"Very well. Erolith, take him back to his cell while I talk with my son. Make sure he is put back in the shackles." The guard immediately bowed his head with a mumbled affirmative and steered Elion up the stairs.

"Legolas." The elf snapped his eyes back to his father at the sound of his name being called. He had not even realized he had been watching Elion depart.

"How has your mission been going?" Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion until realization dawned on him. He was supposed to be getting close to Elion to learn the secrets of his kingdom.

"It is going well Ada."

"Well?" The King was obviously awaiting a response. "What have you learned thus far?

"Well, his mother is dead." Thranduil raised an elegant eyebrow at the admission.

"Come now ion-nin. There must be something else. Tell me that is not the only thing you have managed to learn in all this time. Perhaps I should assign this job to someone else."

"No! I have learned something else. Sauron is weakened from the death of his wife. He cannot lead his people or command his army." The King smiled in delight at the news.

"Well done Legolas. That is very good news indeed. If we launch an attack now, we could wipe out all of the kingdom of Mordor." A soft gasp drew Legolas' eyes upwards. There, at the top of the stairs, staring back at him was Elion.

Elion's POV

Ascending the stairs was slow-going with his compromised leg. He tried hard not to eavesdrop on the King's conversation, but when he heard his name, it was hard not to.

"How has your mission been going?" Mission? What mission? Legolas mumbled a response about its continued success.

"Well?" The King paused for a moment before clarifying his demand. "What have you learned thus far?

"Well, his mother is dead." Elion paused in midstride, ignoring Erolith's tugging on his arm. Surely he was not talking about his mother. No. It must be someone else's mother. Perhaps someone in the kingdom. The King's frustrated voice droned past his ears as he tried to convince himself that he was not the subject of this mission.

"No! I have learned something else. Sauron is weakened from the death of his wife. He cannot lead his people or command his army." No…Legolas **was** talking about him. This mission must have been to get answers from him. All of the things Legolas did, it was just to get him to spill his secrets! He didn't love him after all…

"Well done Legolas. That is very good news indeed. If we launch an attack, we could wipe out all of the kingdom of Mordor." No! They were going to kill his people! Without realizing it, he gasped. Legolas' eyes shot to his. They bored into his, sending a silent message before Elion turned away and broke the contact.

Erolith led his unresisting body through the doors as his mind spun. Legolas lied to him. This whole time was just a lie! They were going to attack Mordor and obliterate them. He couldn't let that happen! He jerked his arm away from the guard, and drew the short sword from Erolith's belt. Erolith, who had not been expecting the move, was unable to stop him as Elion quickly backed up a few paces, putting distance between him and the guard.

"Elion. Don't try anything. Even if you managed to escape me, you'd never be able to get out of this castle. There are guards stationed everywhere. Just give me the knife and let me take you back to your cell." Elion shook his head angrily.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

"Legolas will explain what you just heard. It isn't what you think."

"No! I won't listen to one more lie! Now get out of my way!" In that second, Legolas came bursting through the doors, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of his armed lover.

"Elion," he said gently. "Give me the knife A'maelamin. Let me explain."

"Cease your words, Legolas! I don't believe a word you're saying! You just want me to give you the knife so that you can fill my head with more lies! Perhaps you want to kill me yourself. Why not start with me when you're going to murder thousands of innocent others?" Hurt flashed through the elf's eyes.

"That's not true Elion. You don't understand." Suddenly, two things happened at once. Erolith, who had been sneaking up behind him suddenly lunged, and at the same time, Elion had spotted him and spun around, knife raised.

In the next moment, both he and the guard were on the ground. Elion scrambled to his feet, head buzzing with adrenaline. He faintly realized the knife was no longer in his hand and searched the floor for it frantically. Legolas ran up and pushed him out of the way.

"Erolith!" He gently turned his friend onto his back, sucking in a sharp inhale. The missing knife was wedged deeply in his chest. "No no no no! Mellon-nin can you hear me! Mellon-nin!" He pulled the knife out and pressed his hands against the sudden torrent of blood.

"Come on Mellon-nin. Stay with me. No! Oh Valar, no. Just hang in there." Legolas watched as his life-long friend slowly withered away in front of his eyes. Desperate tears welled up in his eyes, obscuring his vision.

Elion stared at the guard in horror. He quickly dropped to his knees and pushed Legolas' hands away, replacing them with his. He closed his eyes and started healing the wound. A harsh push sent him sprawling sideways, away from the dying guard. Opening his blurry eyes, he found Legolas staring at him in rage.

"Get away from him! Have you not done enough already?" Elion flinched, more guilt welling up inside of him.

"I…I didn't mean to…it was an accident."

"An accident! You did this! On purpose! My friend is dying because of you! You're nothing but a monster! Ada was right. Your people are nothing but murderers!" Elion felt all of the blood drain from his face. All is life, he fought not to be a monster, despite what all the other races thought of the people or Mordor. He sat there dumbly, staring at Legolas' seething form.

"Just get out of here." He turned back to his friend and pressed his hands back on the wound, though now it was bleeding no more than a mere trickle. He turned his head back to the Halfling, seeing him still sitting there. "Go! Get out!"

Elion jumped to his feet at the order. He stared at his blood-coated hands in horror. He had stabbed someone. Someone innocent. He was no better than the orcs that haunted little elflings dreams. With a ragged cry, he backed away from the room slowly. Quickly, he tore of the splints holding his leg immobile, turned away from the horrible sight, and fled through the doors as fast as he could.

A'maelamin: My beloved

Mellon-nin: My friend

Ion-nin: My son

Ada: Father

Naneth: Mother

o-o-o-o-o

NOW, it's getting good. Finally. This chapter is SO long, but hopefully worth the read!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so before you read, I want y'all to know that both Elion's POV and Legolas' POV are happening at the same moment in time. So the beginning of Elion's POV is the beginning of Legolas' POV. Does that make sense? I feel like it's confusing, trying to put into words.

Elion's POV

Elion's breath sawed in and out of his lungs painfully. His body was shaking violently with exhaustion, but the adrenaline kept his knees from buckling underneath his weight as he ran. The broken bone sent sharp stabs of pain up his leg with every step, dulled somewhat by his turbulent emotions.

He had hurt someone. Possibly killed them. No, not killed. He had mostly healed him before Legolas had pushed him away. Legolas…pain shot through his heart at the thought of his lover. Or ex-lover, he guessed. How could things have been so perfect, and then suddenly fall apart?

A loud shout rang through the air, striking Elion with fear. It was a Mirkwood warrior cry. They were hunting him. He couldn't let them catch him! They would surely kill him for harming one of their own! He had to make it to Mordor and warn his sire of a possible upcoming attack.

Elion changed his direction slightly, heading towards the river that he knew ran along the edge of Mirkwood. If he followed it, it would lead him straight to his home.

A shadow suddenly darted by to his right. They had caught up to him thanks to their elven speed. Elion ran faster, ignoring his body's frantic demands to stop the strenuous movement.

The river came into sight. He made it! Surely they wouldn't follow him much further if he made it across the river.

Elion quickly found out he made a huge miscalculation. For one, the river was swollen from the torrent of rain that came down further upstream a half fortnight ago making it dangerously full, and two, there were now elves on either side of him, running just on the other side of the bushes. They were surrounding him. He could feel his freedom slipping away faster than the river was running.

Someone suddenly darted in front of him, right on the edge of the river. He backpedaled quickly to stop in time. The elf held a bow in his hands, arrow notched and aimed straight at him. Elion looked at the face, and gasped in shock. Legolas held the bow tightly, glaring at him in utter hatred.

Legolas's POV

Legolas rocked his friend clutched to his chest gently, murmuring words of nonsense in Sindarin. Erolith had long since gone limp, succumbing to the strain of his injury. The door opened and guards filed into a circle around the pair.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and squeezed, but Legolas did not look up. He kept his eyes firmly on the ailing elf; watched every shaky inhale.

"Ion-nin," a familiar voice said softly. Thranduil squeezed his son's shoulder again, silently willing him to look at him.

After a full minute, Legolas reluctantly turned his face away from his friend and glanced up at his father. Thranduil looked back at him sadly. He knew his son had known the elf for many centuries; he was his greatest friend.

Many a time they sacrificed their own safety to save the other. More often than not, the pair would stumble into the castle after an attack, both trying to give the other strength to continue.

"Saes, ion-nin. Let us look at him. He still breathes. Let the healers save him." Legolas hugged Erolith to him tighter. He did not want to release his friend, but understood the need to. Heaving a massive sigh, he relaxed his arms and gently lowered Erolith to the ground, taking care to lay the limp head across his thigh to keep him comfortable.

The group of healers that were hovering uncertainly beside him surged forward, doing their job diligently. They quickly loaded the elf onto a litter and carried him away to the healing wing. Legolas moved to follow but Thranduil stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"What happened Legolas?" The Prince's eyes shifted to his feet.

"Elion. He took Erolith's knife and tried to escape. I came in at that moment and tried to get him to put the knife down, but he wouldn't listen to me. Erolith had snuck up behind him, trying to grab him, but Elion saw him. When Erolith lunged, Elion stabbed him. With his own knife."

Recalling the events filled the elf with rage until he shook from it. Elion had attacked his greatest friend. He could have killed him! Thranduil sighed.

"I did warn you that the prisoner was dangerous ion-nin. It could have been you that he attacked. He was raised by an orc and a slaughterer. He is no better than them. They lie and deceive to get what they want. You must not fall for such illusions again."

A guard ran in quickly, barely coming to a halt before he spilled his message.

"My Lord, the prisoner is escaping." The King's eyes flashed in fury. Erolith had been a great friend to him too, and for the attacker to get away was unacceptable.

"I want him back! NOW! Get him here by any means necessary." The guard bowed and ran off to convey the order. Legolas paused for a moment before making up his mind. He hardened his face as he looked at his father.

"I will bring him back personally. His actions will not go unpunished." Legolas ran out the door to his chambers. Donning his bow and quiver quickly, he leapt out the window and began his hunt.

It was quite easy to find the Halfling's trail. It was obvious he was running without thought to conceal his tracks. The indentions in the soft earth showed he was limping, badly. Good, that would make it easier to catch up to him.

Legolas ran as fast as he could, a mere blur to the eye. A flash of brown up ahead caught his attention. Elion's tunic. He quickly passed the escaping prisoner, shooting by his right. More elves caught up to them and they began surrounding the frantic Halfling.

Deciding to end it, Legolas ran past Elion and came to a stop in front of him, deftly notching an arrow on the bow he pointed straight at him. He could feel the power of the river rushing mere feet behind him as Elion scrambled to stop before running into him.

Elion chest was heaving as he gasped for air, staring back at him silently. He looked at the bow, then his face, and gasped.

"L…Legolas?" The question nearly did the elf in. Elion's voice trembled with emotion and shock to see him pointing an arrow at him. No. He would not feel pity for the prisoner. He tried to kill his best friend. He was lying, just as his Adar had told him. He would not fall for the Dark Prince's deceptions again.

Legolas schooled his features into a scowl.

"You are to be brought back to Mirkwood to stand trial for the attempted murder of the palace head guard."

Elion's POV

Elion's eyes widened. Legolas' voice was cold and uncaring. It sounded nothing like the light one that he had come to know. He shook his head, backing up a step. He couldn't be brought back to the palace.

"Legolas please," he pleaded. "Let me go. I need to go home." An elf behind him laughed abruptly at his words.

"You're never going home. You'll die for the attack you paid on Erolith." Legolas frowned, but did not say anything to disprove the guard's words. Elion shook with fear. They were going to kill him!

A movement behind Legolas on the other side of the river caught his eye, making him gasp. All eyes spun to the woods across from the river.

Suddenly, orcs ran out, snarling in rage. Another figure stepped out of the tree line, shocking Elion speechless.

"Klerggoth?" He finally managed to ask. Sauron glanced at him briefly.

"I assumed you would not be able to escape. It seems my hesitation was correctly placed. While you are outside of the dungeons, it is clear you were going back quite soon." Elion hung his head in shame. His sire was right. He looked up, finding Legolas' bow was now trained on Sauron, who was glaring at him as if he was naught but an annoying little bug to be squashed.

"Lower your weapon Lursk'r. Give me my son, and we may let you live." Legolas sneered at the words. In reply, he leased the arrow.

Sauron, expecting the action, turned to the side quickly. The arrow sailed by within a hair's width from him and lodged into an orc's head, who fell dead before it hit the ground.

The other's roared in rage. They jumped across and grabbed the elf before he had a chance to move. The other elves jumped forward, only to meet other orcs. The elves fought valiantly, but they were greatly outnumbered.

They each fell under an orc, sputtering and lashing out. Legolas struggled wildly, only managing to tire himself out.

Sauron smiled cruelly, lifting his weapon. The spear was crafted specifically for the King of Mordor. It was made completely of metal, half of it razor sharp and covered in serrated edges. It was meant to inflict massive pain on the victim before death claimed them.

Legolas eyes it warily, but kept the fear from his face well.

"Klerggoth, please," Elion stepped forward slightly. "Spare their lives so that they continue their miserable existence. You need not to kill them to get me to Mordor."

Sauron said nothing, lifting the weapon.

"You think I do not know this elf? He is the son of King Thranduil. The only heir to the Mirkwood realm. With his death, I can conquer his kingdom." Unadulterated fear filled the Halfling. He couldn't just stand by as his sire slaughtered the only one he had ever loved.

"Ada please," he pleaded, using the title he had not uttered since his Naneth's death in an attempt to save Legolas' life. Sauron glanced at him, but turned back to his prey.

In the blink of an eye, he let loose the spear, aiming in with surprising swiftness straight for Legolas' heart.

The sound of the spear sinking into flesh and a terrible scream wrenched through the forest.

Saes: Please

Ion-nin: My Son

Adar: Father

Klerggoth (Orcish): Leader/ King

Lursk'r (Orcish): Bow wielder/ archer

o-o-o-o-o

I was planning something else to happen, but this idea struck me just today. I'm trying to improve my writing each time I update, so your feedback is very helpful. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and follow the story. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Elion's POV

Elion flew towards Legolas, despite knowing the distance was too great. He had to save his One. Nothing else mattered but getting his love out of danger.

He watched in horror as the dark weapon met its mark, burying deeply into the elf's chest.

A high pitched ringing surrounded his head as he screamed Legolas' name over and over, watching in horror as the elf doubled over and fell in an ungraceful heap on the ground as the orcs let him go.

Iron-grip arms wound around him and held him fast as he tried to run to the fallen elf.

Elion's screams drowned out the laughing orcs and the struggling guards.

The only thought that Elion could process was that it was all his fault. Over and over it rang in his ears, cutting him with its truth.

It WAS all his fault. If he had not run away and instead faced his punishment, Legolas would not be lying in his own blood with a spear stuck through him.

He was a monster. He had thought Legolas said those words in a haze of anger, but now he realized its verity.

Elion's screams were cut off abruptly as Sauron sauntered towards the injured elf. Through his shell-shocked mind, he had not noticed his sire crossing the river.

All was quiet as the Mordor King knelt down, as if nature itself awaiting his next move.

Sauron sneered, kicking Legolas onto his back to inspect the wound. Blood was seeping from the corner of the elf's rose red lips slowly. The spear was deeply embedded in Legolas' chest, blood soaked through the whole tunic; making it heavy and dark.

The Dark King stood back up, satisfied, and raised his armor clad leg back. With a powerful kick, he sent the elf sprawling into the swollen river.

Sound suddenly slammed back into Elion the instant Legolas' head went under the churning water.

He swung his arms up abruptly, breaking the half-hold of the orc, and without second thought, dove in the river after his lover.

Water yanked at him from all directions, sending him spiraling in circles as he was rushed downstream. Every time he opened his mouth for air, a wave crashed over his head and filled his lungs. He was drowning!

A flash of blonde broke through his panic. Legolas was still unconscious and wouldn't be able to keep his head above water.

Kicking his legs as hard as he could, he headed in the direction he saw the hair. Something crashed against his leg, and Elion dove towards his lover, realizing it was his foot he connected with.

The two collided hard, Elion wrapping his arms around Legolas in a strong hold. If he let go now, he knew he would not have the chance to grab him again.

Faintly, the Halfling realized the spear was still wedged deeply inside the elf, and the sporadic movements were widening the wound.

Elion wrapped his body around his unconscious burden, protecting him from the rocks they were thrown into. Trying the best he could while spinning around in the water, he looked for a way out of the deadly river.

His opportunity came from a fork in the river. Most of the water surged down one way, while some slipped into the smaller river. There, the water was calmer and would allow Elion to swim to shore.

But they were rushing towards the larger river with breakneck speed. Elion kicked towards the other fork frantically, but the dead weight of the Prince was making it near impossible. They were going to miss it!

With one last desperate surge of adrenaline, Elion propelled them towards the small river, getting sucked under as the water at the entrance pinned him. He came up sputtering and choking, grasping desperately at Legolas to keep his head above the surface.

He was exhausted, but still swam as hard as he could to the bank. After what seemed like hours, his fingers brushed the grass on the edge and his feet met solid ground.

He dragged Legolas' limp form out of the water and laid him on the edge, falling to his knees beside him and retching up copious amounts of the murky liquid.

The heaving spell left him shaky and weak. Pushing his unwilling limbs to move, he felt for a pulse on Legolas' pale neck.

Horror flooded the dark prince when no beat met his fingers.

"Legolas!" His lover wasn't breathing, nor was his heart beating. Eyeing the spear, hope flared in the Halfling. The weapon had not pierced the elf's heart! It merely entered just above the stomach.

Wrapping his hand around it, he pulled it free; grimacing at the squelching sound. Blood quickly gushed out of the gaping wound.

Elion frenziedly pressed his hands against the flood. The crimson liquid squeezed out between his fingers and coated his hands. There was too much! Too much blood!

Taking a shaky breath, Elion started healing the wound.

But it wasn't working! His love's life blood was still pouring from his body at an alarming rate. His normal healing was not working anymore.

Waves of despair crashed down on the Dark Prince's shoulders. If he couldn't heal the wound, Legolas was as good as dead. There was nothing – NO - there WAS something he could do. Something he had never done before. He looked at his lover sadly.

"I'm so sorry Legolas. This is all my fault. Your life was so much better before you met me. Please forgive me."

Slowly, he refolded his hands on top of the gaping hole and breathed deeply. Willing the wound to take place in his own body, he poured his life energy into the dying elf.

The pain was excruciating. The skin over his chest ripped and tore, creating a hole identical to the elf's. But it was working. He could feel Legolas' wound knitting together and closing up; the blood creeping to a halt.

The Halfling crashed down on top of Legolas gasping for air. He could feel himself weaken as his blood gushed out onto the grass. Pain made darkness creep into the edges of his vision, and he gladly welcomed its embrace. The last thing he was two bright blue eyes blinking up at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Legolas' POV

Legolas woke slowly, blinking his eyes blearily into the bright sunlight. While it was confusing as to why he was outside, it did not surprise him. Oftentimes, he would sleep outside to be closer to nature and the fresh air.

He let out a contented sigh, but something nagged at the back of his mind. Some memory he could yet to remember.

More obnoxiously, something wet was soaking into his back; caressing the cheek that was pressed against the grass.

Reluctantly, he gave himself in entirely to the waking world and turned his head to the other side. The sight that met his eyes made him catch his breath.

Elion was sprawled out across him, pale as death itself and shaking as violently as the last leaf of the tree does before relinquishing its hold on its home forever.

Blood was everywhere. It was largely pooled underneath them, soaking their hair and clothes, and staining Elion's beautiful face.

Legolas frantically searched the Halfling over for the wound, paling when he saw it. It was large and ragged, and deep. Very deep. He pressed his hands down on it in attempt to stem the blood gushing out.

Suddenly, two dark orbs were staring up at him. Elion's cracked lips parted, tongue darting out to catch the trail of blood escaping his mouth.

"Leg…Legolas…please…forgive me…"

"Hush," Legolas hissed sharply. "Do not speak." A part of him felt guilt at treating the injured being cruelly, but the larger part of him was still angry at what Elion had done. He almost lost his best friend just mere hours before.

Elion's eyes drifted from his face slowly, and settled on the ground instead.

"I never…wanted any of this…to happen," he whispered. "I didn't mean…to h…hurt him…I am…m…monster…" he trailed off as violent coughs wracked his frame, causing blood to spew from his lips and onto the grass.

Legolas bit his lip worriedly. The angry part of him was fading, and the concerned part was taking its place rapidly.

Elion had ceased shaking, which he knew from experience it was not a good thing. His paleness was now turning into a light shade of blue, concerning the prince even more.

"Shh," he cooed gently, running his fingers through Elion's blood-caked locks soothingly. "It's going to be ok. I will get you help and you will be fine. You just have to stay with me." Elion's broken eyes looked up at him again.

The memories abruptly slammed into the prince. Chasing Elion through the woods, Sauron, the spear. His hand shot to his chest at the memory, but surprisingly all he found was smooth, intact flesh.

But he knew the spear had hit him. No…He looked at Elion's injury again. It was exactly where he remembered getting struck. Elion had somehow taken the injury onto himself.

"Why?" he asked raggedly. Elion was dying because of him. The Dark Prince smiled wistfully and chuckled at the question, as if it was an absurd thing to ask.

"Because you…my one…I…love you…Legolas…" Another series of coughs wrenched through him, staining his lips with more blood. His voice trembled with the effort to speak. "So…sorry…burden…monster..." His slurred words trailed off abruptly.

"No! Forget what I said! You are not a monster!" But Elion's eyes had already rolled back before he could hear the words.

Shame shot through the Prince. He had attacked his one. Wanted him to pay for what he had done. Now the broken being in his arms was the result of his actions.

He had to get him help, soon.

He tore a long strip from his cloak and made it into a compress, swiftly placing it underneath his hands. He tore another strip and wrapped it around his dying love to hold the bandage in place, before, as carefully as he could, lifting Elion into his arms and standing.

Adjusting the Halfling's head so it rested comfortably against his chest, he set off on the long walk towards his home.

_=()=_

At long last, another chapter. Sorry for its short length but I am once again sick (can't seem to shake this thing) and it's late. And it was a long day. So I'm going to bed. More soon. Promise. Your reviews keep me going.


End file.
